Webpage browser is an application software for accessing the internet and obtaining information, and has been widely used in the world. With the progress and development of technologies, more and more other types of software, for example, instant messaging software, downloading software, and even an input method software, etc., begin to implement some functions of their software with the aid of and by using the webpage accessing capability of a webpage browser, and provide a better user experience.
The present implementations mostly use a Webbrowser object provided by the MICROSOFT, and access a webpage by implementing a Webbrowser COM object in a process to realize relevant functions.
Such a technical implementation has the following drawbacks, for example:
Webbrowser is a browser control with poor security and will easily induce security issues.